O' Hallows Eve
by Alrye
Summary: Sum's in side, crapily written. SasuNaru, slight KyuuAraOc and just random... Enjoy! Not a vamp fic, no like no read!


1O' Hallows Eve by Alrye

Hey, in spirit for my favorite time of the year, O' Hallows Eve, I am writing this fic. For all my friends and fans, I love you all and I hope you like this!

Warning: Graphic lemon (since I have yet to make a profile on I have to put it here, I am sorry if it's not following the rules or regulation!!), Not for Sakura fans, Supernatural, not a Vamp fic, and maybe Occness…

Sum: It's October 30th and a group of students venture into an old haunted mansion to spook up some ghosts. Among them is a new kid, who is new in town with his gay parents. SasuNaru, a little KyuuAra.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, boy would you fans be in the hospital!!! But since I don't. I can only mess with them through fanfics… -Sighs and looks emo- don't even think about glomping me. –glaring at fans-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Sasuke's thoughts"**_

Anything random or (in side of these) is me! Enjoy!!!

"…Ever since the massacre 2000 years ago, it is rumored that the old mansion on the hill is haunted by monsters. And if anyone dares go in, they never come out alive. So my young little ones, have fun and be safe or else…RAHHH!!!" The sickly white skinned man suddenly yelled, the glass jumped as a small blond fell from his seat, clutching his heart, "Gyaaaa!?"

The teacher merely chuckled as his students got ready to leave he finished up, also gathering his things, "The monsters will get you!!! And we all know that midnight everyone has to be home for the procession. Class dismissed." They all hurried out the door as he smiled down at the small blond boy and said, "Gomen, I like picking on the new kids, the runts of the litter and those who are easily scared, no harm no foul?"

"I'm okay, thank you though… Bye Orochimaru-sensei!!" he left with a small smile, he was still scared shitless. "Oi, Orochimaru, scarring the new kid already? You are almost as bad as Jiraiya!" scolded a very busty blonde woman as the two leave the classroom and join their boyfriends at the school doors. "I got the food, you have the liquor and you have the toys… LET'S GET WASTED!!!" Jiraiya yelled as the two punch on instinct and walk away muttering things about perverts and neutering.

The blond boy was walking home when a group of stuck up rich kids cornered him. "hey, your that new kid, Orochimaru-sensei scared in class today! Hello I'm Sakura, that's Ino, her boyfriend Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Oh and my big brother Kabuto." He smiled kindly, bowing to them as he said, "I am pleased to meet you all. Um, I must be going, my folks will worry if I'm not home in ten."

Sakura pouted cutely, or so she thought. He resisted the urge to puke. '_kami, someone make her stop!! I thought many was ugly, but him compared to it… he's one hell of a looker!!'_ he cleared his throat and began walking away. "Where are you going, Uzumaki?" he sighed and looked back, "Look I mean no disrespect, but I really must be going!" He turned again to walk away when Kabuto grabbed his arm tightly and yanked him around. "look kid, I read your file, your folks are paranormal researchers and you had a bad run in with a homicidal ghost when you were six. We want you to come with us to that mansion on the hill to see if those rumors are true or not."

"Kabuto, let him go… Kiba and I aren't going, we planned on a date to night. Besides that, Neji Tenten, and Hinata are going to the movies. Shika and Ino are doing their usual: go out, play chess have sex and sleep. So leave him be, I'm sure his folks are waiting for him so leave him alone." Shino said as he made the older boy let go of the blond. Bowing his head to the boy with sunglasses on, he hurried home. "Papa, Mama!? I'm home!" he called as he walked in. his mother, a tall beautiful man with blond hair and blue eyes that matched his own, smiled and hugged him close. "Hello sweetie, did you have fun today?"

He pouted a his mother looked at him, "No, first Orochimaru-sensei scared me and then some jerk upperclassmen wanted me to go with him and his sister to some old house… I think he left a bruise on my arm." He rubbed the spot Kabuto had grabbed and sighed. "Oi, kit don't worry too much okay? I know we've been moving around a lot lately, but since the department has finally gotten under control, we are staying in Konoha. Now go see what your father's up to and get ready, Halloween is celebrated a day early since tomorrow is a 24 hour haunting fest!" he smiled as his mother bounced in his place, that big warm smile always made the grey melt away.

He walked up stairs to their bedroom to see his father zoned out in front of the family shrine. He lightly knocked on the ground before stepping into the room. "papa, I'm home… mama is finishing your costumes for tonight and I'll be walking around if not I'll stay home." He said softly, the air was freezing and he had to be quiet. "Alright, I'll be down in ten minutes… your grandparents say hello." He nodded and kissed his father's cheek before he left him be. Yes, this was his normal life, nearly being killed by ghosts on a daily basis is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Naruto, go put on something… oh I know I saw this in a store window and I just had to get it for you!! Put it on, put it on!!" He smiled, his mother was a very hyper man, good thing to, and his father had enough stamina in to make a demon look like a newbie. Shaking the image out of his head he took the outfit and went to change. When he came down stairs again his father was dressed as Jack Sparrow from Pirate of the Caribbean and his mom was Will turner, yes they read yaoi fanfics when they weren't nose deep in paper work.

"Ah, this be our little one, ne?" his father said with a warm smile. "Kyuubi, be nice! Don't you look lovely Naruto!!" he was dressed in a formal geisha kimono with fake fox ears and tail on. His eyes were out lined with silver eyeliner and gold eye shadow made the deep blue orbs pop out more. His natural scars made his fox-like appearance even better. He blushed cutely as he stood beside his parents. "Mama, why couldn't Mama-Rye live with us?" He knew that Alrye, although not much just his carrier was still his mother too. "The department needed her expert advise on necromancy and necrophilia… only that girl can get off on bringing her dead husband back from the dead…" Naruto laughed at them, but soon whined when his father started taking pictures. "Weren't my naked baby pictures enough for you!? Noo!!" he tried to hide but no use.

"Alright that's enough dear." Arashi said as he took the camera and set it down. "Naruto, Arashi and I are going to the party at town hall tonight, be sure to lock up when you go to bed to night okay?" He nodded as he walked them to the door to see Sakura and Kabuto with a group of jocks. "Oh… are you classmates of Naruto?" Arashi asked, seeing the slight wince in his son's face. "um, ye-yes sir-um, ma'am—uh?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance and said, "speak clearly, and we are both male, our wife is a way on business."

Kabuto cleared his throat and told him that he figured since Naruto was new in town he and his friends would show him around and introduce him to some of the townsfolk. "Hmm.. Naruto here's my cell call if anything… Have fun." His voice was strained as he said the last bit, he didn't like those kids and the thing with the big forehead was scary enough to make Medusa cry like a baby. "Dear, I don't trust them.. something wasn't right." Arashi said, clutching his husband's arm. "I don't trust them either, but then again we never settled down long enough to get to know people.. so maybe we are being too paranoid… heh, if Alrye was here, she'd kick my ass for saying that."

Naruto locked up his door and followed the group to the mansion, he even brought with him a small kit of some sort. "What's that?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly. _'don't kill her don't do it! Just think of your parents doing the nasty in the kitchen!! Shit, nosebleed!!'_ he covered his nose with a tissue as he looked up at the sky counting stars… they got to the mansion in about an hour. Naruto was trembling, it wasn't cold, but he could still feel a presence in there, a malicious one. He took out a small palm pilot and messed with it a few times. "I was right there is something in there… and its dangerous. I suggest we leave."

Kabuto looked impassive as he kicked open the gate, unaware of the blood read eyes that snapped open at that moment… _**"Someone's here… they shall pay for trespassing!!"**_ he looked out the window to see some teens walking up to the front door. Smirking as his tail flicked back and forth. He smirked and vanished into the walls as he waited for them to come deep into his home. He stepped out of a wall in his pallor room, a white haired boy and a group of heavily built teens looked about for anything of value. The other two must have strayed off somewhere.

he looked to the fireplace and made the small fire burst with life as he stood before it, his large leathery black wings spread as his two horns stood out, his forked tail whipping the air, in our words he looked like the devil standing there and smiling so his sharp fangs gleamed. The group screamed and ran out the doors and he could hear a girl scream as they left. Bu he wasn't happy, one still remained. He folded his wings over his shoulders making them look like a leather cape as he walked towards where the last intruder was… Naruto stood in a beautiful piano room. White and silver marble made up the floors, walls and ceiling. Smooth red carpeting covered the ground beneath the black grand pianos. He saw books and a family painting when he felt intense eyes on his back.

Slowly turning, he jumped back with a stifled scream when he saw a tall figure in black with white skin, black hair and eyes looking at him longingly. "go-gomen! I did-didn't know someone lived here! I-I'll leave if you want!" he made to walk by him when he grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't go stay with me… I don't want to be alone anymore…please stay with me."

He froze, why did that sound so familiar? _**"Why do you run? Don't go, stay with me...stay with me please, I don't want to be alone anymore...please stay with me."**__ He stood in the arms of a shadow. He felt fangs scrap at the base of his neck, he wanted to fight but he was just too weak against him.//_ He snapped out of it fast and with renewed strength he shoved the demon off of him and made a dash for the door. "Hn, oh no you don't, little one... stay right there." Naruto's feet stopped in his spot, he tried to move, but he couldn't move! Oh no, he was in serious trouble!!

"C-c'mon! Move please, move!!" He looked back to see the demon walking towards him. "Face me." He said a smirk coming to his pale lips as he stopped in front of the blonde haired boy. "Please take away my loneliness...stay with me." He wasn't asking he was begging in a very demanding tone, Naruto wasn't too sure if he wanted to leave, but this thing was scaring him. He looked up at onyx black eyes and saw sadness and longing, he trembled slightly as a pale-clawed hand brushed his cheek lightly, moving his some hair out of the feminine looking face.

Naruto looked up again to see blood red eyes, his world turned black, all he saw and could see was that handsome demon. "Sa-su-ke..." he breathed softly as the dragon smirked and pulled the human close to him. Music began playing, the Moonlight Sanata to be exact as they slowly began to waltz around the large music room. Sasuke took in the blonde's every detail from his golden hair and sapphire blue eyes to his slender and supply form. How he was shaped and built like a woman, but was indeed a young man. His cinnamon and vanilla-lilac scent sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He smirked the boy was trapped in his spell and would bend to his will.

Slowly untying the multi-colored obi he let it slide to the floor before he spun the blond out, the many layers of cloth flying open to reveal a supple and curvy body, but only for a moment as he pulled the boy close again. "Your name?" He asked as the blond shivered at the sinful sound, feeling the foxtail and ears being pulled off of him. "Naruto...Uzumaki..." He smirked into the warm flesh of his neck as he traced his lips over his pulse. He peeled off the layers of cloth one at a time slowly as to not snap the blond from his trance. He was down to the last one when said blonde's eyes widened and in the next moment his face hurt like hell.

He looked up when he heard a door slam shut; Naruto ran blindly through the mansion, trying desperately to get out of there, remembering the cell, he reached into the inside pocket of the white kimono and pulled it out, but he froze dead in his tracks when it didn't turn on. He gasped and shook it a few times, but it wasn't doing anything. He grew panicky again and looked where he was, it was a long black hallway and the only room to hide in was at the other end. "There you are koi..." he turned, his eyes widening as the demon walked toward him, his tail flick back and forth as his large wings spread and flapped. He took off in a blink of an eye after the blond.

Naruto didn't know what happened, the only thing he knew was he was lying on a queen size bed, 20x the normal size with a dragon demon straddling his delicate frame. He gasped seeing that his pale skin was actually smooth silvery-pearl scales, but they were smooth so they didn't hurt him, or maybe he didn't want to hurt him... "I would never harm you, if that is want you are worried about?" Naruto gasped again looking up at him with frightened, but curious eyes. "I can hear your every thought, I can see you r every dream and I know that you really want this, your heart beats exactly like mine..." He screamed in fright after hearing that sinful voice inside his head, the dragon seemed to find it rather amusing because his long ebony scaled tail was happily moving about.

He tried to kick his feet, but Sasuke just growled deep in his throat as he leaned down so his lips were beside the blonde's ear, "Happy O' Hallows Eve, koi." and just like that the clocks in the mansion began to toll Midnight and in a flash the fire place was lit with a blazing white and blue fire as the torches and candles lit up the same way. He noticed what he thought was black was actually blood red and black. He kicked his legs more and swung his hands trying to beat him or buck him off, but the dragon was just to heavy! "Get off you fat thing!!! I don't understand what's going on, let me go!!! Papa!!! Mama!!! Mama-Rye!!!"

He struggled vainly, as his body began to relax and heat up, his mind focusing on one thing, the dragon in front of him. "Naruto... you named me and now I am yours... Please take me with you... don't leave me alone anymore..." He asked again, ripping the white kimono to shreds and deftly tying a tight knot in the torn pieces around the blonde's small wrists. Naruto screamed in shock, he was naked and tied up. He was really wishing this was all a nightmare from some fucked up horror movie he was watching in the living room with a tub a vanilla and caramel ice cream!!!!

But alas his hopes were destroyed when he felt something lick his exposed stomach where a unique birthmark showed up. He felt the rough taste buds trace the swirl and sharp fangs graze the little runes that made up the rays of the sun. he gasped and turned his face away, a blush settling in on his cheeks as his body reacted to the soft, yet rough touches. He tried to swallow the moans that desperately tried to escape his throat as the dragon, called Sasuke licked and nuzzled his gut.

"St-stop…mmph….Sasuke don't—myaaah!?" Sasuke had bit his navel teasingly, liking the reaction from the blond. He left a trail of bites down toward the erect member. He licked it once, base to tip and purred when the blond let out a small cry, his legs tensing, the smooth thighs pressing on the sides of his head. "Do you like that? Naru-chan?" Naruto gasped as the long muscle licked and wrapped about his member and in an instant his body was set a blaze as the warmth of Sasuke's mouth engulfed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his hands buried themselves in semi-long bluish-black hair. He moaned loudly as Sasuke sucked and nipped at the member.

Sasuke had the blond in such bliss that Naruto didn't recall two fingers being shoved into his entrance. His eyes shot open as he screamed in ecstasy. His semen shooting into the dragon's waiting mouth. Sasuke purred as he swallowed every drop and leaned up to kiss the boy. 'Hmm… I taste nice…' he thought as he kissed the dragon, feeling the fingers stretch his hole. "Chu… this will hurt, but I will be a gentle as possible…koi." Naruto's eyes snapped open and blue met black. He looked into those eyes for what felt like forever when he shut his eyes and stifled a scream feeling something larger than two fingers push into him.

Sasuke held still until the blond had stopped crying and was breathing calmly again before he pushed into him again. He was finally inside, the warm smooth muscle clenched and unclenched around his member like a heart beat. Naruto laid there, his hands holding tightly to Sasuke's head as he tried to relax and open his eyes. "does it hurt, Naru-chan?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see red ones looking up and down his body as if looking for something. "A-ah-lit-little… but-but it's al-alright… m-mo-move pl-please…" he answered in a small shaky voice as he held onto him tightly as Sasuke stood up and carried him over to the wall.

Once his back met the cold wall, Sasuke pulled back and thrust in, a pain filled scream ripped from Naruto's throat as Sasuke's wings spread wide. He nuzzled the boy's cheeks carefully as to not scratch him with his diamond shaped scales. He pulled out and thrust in again and again until the screams died away and moans were the only sounds in the room aside from the swishing sound of his tail and the flapping of his wings. Sasuke looked the boy in the face and whispered in his ear, "I will be with you now and forever more… Uchiha Sasuke is my name and I am now your mate…"

He pulled back until the tip was all that was inside of him before snapping his hips forward and hitting a bundle of nerves that made Naruto's vision turn white and his body to tense, but relaxed soon afterwards. He figured that was his pleasure spot since he started move himself up and down the penis in him, begging for more. He pulled out, and thrust in again, harder this time and bit into Naruto's collarbone, marking him as his.

He continued the harsh thrusts, going in deeper and faster every time. Naruto's moans and screams were getting louder and louder as he clutched tightly to the dragon's horns and screamed his name to the heavens, white turning to black as his cum sprayed them both on the torso and some on their faces as Sasuke dumped his load in to him, pulling out of the blond and sinking to the floor. "Shall we go home koi?" He asked picking him up and walking out of the room…

"Oh wow, that was fun, too bad our wife wasn't here… All well, bet Naruto's asleep." Arashi said as he opened the door to see said son curled up on the sofa with a small black dragon in his arms. Kyuubi blinked his eyes a few times before said dragon walked up to them. It was like a dragon out of an old Japanese fairy tail, the long serpent like body with two front legs and two back legs, smooth diamond shaped scales and onyx black eyes.

"Wha-?" They asked as it sat down in front of them, "Well come home mother and father… I hope you don't mind my being your son's mate?" Sasuke asked sitting proud as the two men in front of him fainted to the ground. "Um, are you two okay? Honestly koi's family is odd…" He sighed as he went to go catch field mice for dinner.

End!!! That wasn't what I was planning, but then again I was in a rush to write this since my boss needed me for a meeting!!! Love it hate it? What?

Sasuke: why am I a small ass dragon?

Because I was the mother and I said so.

Naruto: Nesan you need to lay off the caffeine.

I haven't had any…

Itachi: Review or I'll come and get you in your sleep.

Ja ne!! –huggles Itachi and walks away-


End file.
